


Anniversary Fluff

by Lilfella



Series: Healing Broken Wings [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Boys Kissing, Crofters Jam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/pseuds/Lilfella
Summary: This is pure, tooth-rotting fluff that's placed within the Healing Broken Wings universe but can be read as a standalone fluff fic! I put this together to mark the 1-year anniversary ofHealing Broken Wingsbeing posted. I also learned literally TODAY that HBW and Thomas posting on Vine for the first time share the same anniversary date?!This fic was directed by a fictive introject (an alter in a Dissociative Identity Disorder system that is based on a fictional character in the outer world). Specifically, this fictive introject is Virgil from Healing Broken Wings. I hope you love this sweetie. <3
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Healing Broken Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703140
Comments: 38
Kudos: 111





	Anniversary Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> There are no warnings. There is no angst. This is pure fluff. I know, I can't believe it either. But it's true!
> 
> [You can find it here on Tumblr!](https://lilfellasblog.tumblr.com/post/615407561514057728/anniversary-fluff)

Virgil groaned as he woke to the sound of a loud bird that decided it needed to scream at the sun _directly outside his window specifically._ He swore upon looking at his alarm clock, which read _Sat. 8:48 AM._

 _Only Logan gets up this early on a **weekend**._ Virgil smiled to himself as an image of Logan’s sharp face entered his mind. The promise of getting to see his cute boyfriends was enough motivation to roll out of bed and expose his eyes to dreaded sunlight. He tamed his hair just enough to be presentable and threw on some black eyeshadow just below his eyes, then threw on his usual outfit, taking a moment to appreciate the soft weight of his hoodie. He balled a little of it up in each hand and pulled it around himself lightly, allowing himself the small indulgence.

Finally, he ventured out into the kitchen. Patton was making griddled pancakes with a frittata and bacon, Logan was sipping on coffee while reading the newspaper, and Roman was setting the table.

Roman saw Virgil first and beamed. “My lovely raven!! You look simply ravishing today!”

Virgil felt his cheeks get splotchy. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I know!”

Virgil snorted and hugged Roman, who hugged back firmly.

“Breaky is ready!!”

Roman and Virgil pulled apart and went to their chairs. Virgil raised an eyebrow at Logan, who had a soft smile on his face.

“Apologies Virgil. I simply agree with Roman.”

Virgil booped Logan’s nose with Crofter’s jam in retaliation, to which Logan just blinked widely.

Patton giggled at their antics. “Should I kiss it better Lolo?”

Logan met Patton’s gaze evenly. “I would not be opposed.”

Patton kissed Logan for a few moments before returning to serving breakfast. He wiped at his nose and laughed.

“Looks like we both got jam on our noses! I wonder how that happened?”

“I have a hypothesis.”

Virgil smiled at his boyfriends’ antics before he dug into his meal. Roman was gesturing widely, talking about how Thomas would be going to a Broadway play later that night and had all the lyrics memorized, so why wouldn't he sing along with the cast and crew? Virgil had to hide his smile in his food while Logan listed off the many reasons that would be a very bad idea.

When breakfast was over, Virgil volunteered to stay behind and help clean up. As Roman was leaving the kitchen, he embraced Virgil in a side hug and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you later, my love" Roman said lowly while Virgil blushed and Patton cooed. Virgil walked over to the sink, grinning. Patton was sending him knowing looks, which Virgil pretended not to see.

While Patton was focused on a particularly stubborn bit of burnt egg, Virgil swung his hips over and bumped the side of Patton's hips with his. Patton mischievously side-eyed Virgil and retaliated. Eventually, they were both bumping each other's hips back and forth almost constantly, giggling uncontrollably.

Virgil looked into the sink. "Have we done any dishes?"

"Nope!" Patton chirped. This made them both start giggling again.

They calmed down and went back to washing the dishes. Just as they were about to finish up, Patton bumped Virgil's hip again.

"Hey cupcake! Wanna help me make cupcakes?"

Virgil tilted his head down a bit, staring into Patton's eyes. "That sounds great, cupcake."

Patton blushed prettily and giggled, flicking some suds at Virgil. Virgil huffed and flicked them right back.

Once they wrapped up dishes and wiped down the kitchen, Patton got out the stand mixer and ingredients. Virgil raised his eyebrow at the Crofters raspberry jam.

"You'll see!" Patton sing-songed.

Virgil helped by preheating the oven, buttering the sides of the muffin tin, and putting in cupcake holders while Patton did the rest. When Virgil turned around, Patton booped his nose with chocolate cupcake batter. Virgil wrinkled his nose.

"Awwwwwww you look just like a little bunny rabbit!!" Patton squealed. Virgil laughed and wiped the batter off the tip of his nose, tasting it.

"It tastes really good already Pat."

"Thanks cupcake!"

"...are you going to call me that all day?"

"Do you mind?"

A sigh. "Nooo…"

Patton put the cupcakes in the oven, set a timer, and turned back to Virgil.

"Whaddya wanna do while these bake?"

Virgil shifted. "Hmmmmm…"

"Want a hug?"

Virgil nodded gratefully and was pulled into a gentle, loving hug. Patton's warmth enveloped him, and he could smell both chocolate and vanilla. Patton swayed them back and forth gently, and Virgil had to hide his eyes in Patton's shoulder, feeling all of his love for the sweet man bubbling up in his chest.

Patton gently pulled away. "There you go. Wanna go cuddle?" he asked quietly.

Virgil nodded, and they headed to the couch. Patton snuggled against his chest and Virgil nuzzled his hair, rumbling.

Patton giggled. "My little kitty cat!" 

Virgil just smiled. "All yours."

The two men soaked up each other's presence, floating on a cloud of happiness and comfort. Virgil breathed in vanilla, while Patton inhaled lavender. They both jumped when the timer for the cupcakes went off.

Patton took the cupcakes out of the oven and started dolloping strawberry jam and mascarpone on some shortbread cookies.

"Oh, that's not for the cupcakes?"

"No it is! I'm just making Logan a little snack! A little snack for my snack!"

Virgil groaned but chuckled. It was tax season, and that meant another large responsibility on Logan's shoulders. Virgil spied a bit of jam that had somehow made it to Patton's cheek, and kissed it off. Patton turned sparkling eyes to Virgil.

Virgil smirked. "You had some jam on your cheek."

"And you had to kiss it off, hm?"

"How could I resist?"

Patton's ears turned red as he giggled. "Mind taking this up to Logie Bear? I'm gonna try to get these cupcakes on a cooling rack."

"Sure." 

When Logan opened the door, he looked frazzled and a few hairs were out of place. However, he relaxed and smiled a soft smile when he saw Virgil. He opened his mouth to speak, but when he saw the cookies with Crofters jam he let out an actual whimper.

Virgil snorted. "I'll give you two some alone time."

Logan gratefully took the cookies with a sheepish look about him. "Thank you Virgil."

"Patton made them, I'm just the messenger."

Logan's gaze turned dark. "I'll be sure to thank both of you later."

Virgil smiled shyly and ducked his head. Logan huffed in amusement.

"I'll see you later darling. Thank you again."

"Yeah, no problem."

With a last smile, Logan disappeared back into his room. Virgil made his way downstairs and walked in just as Patton was setting the last chocolate cupcake on the cooling rack.

"Need any more help? Logan really liked the cookies."

Patton beamed. "That's great!! And I think I'm okay for now! Just need to let these little fellas cool off completely and then we can start the next step!"

Virgil was intrigued, but he trusted Patton to make anything delicious. He thought back to Remy and Saul, who used to struggle with boxed mac and cheese.

"Hey Pat? You good if I go hang out with Remy and Saul for a bit?"

"Go right ahead sweetie! Just let me know if you'll be here for supper! I'm making a pork ballotine with roasted veggies and a beet and goat cheese salad!"

"I'm gonna be here for dinner."

"Awwwww you're too sweet!!" Patton said as he kissed the tip of Virgil's nose. "Go have fun with your dads!"

Virgil sent him a two-finger before he sank down. When he appeared in the Neutral Side, he found Saul and Remy throwing shredded cheese at each other. They stopped long enough to look at him before bursting into laughter.

"Sorry sugar! We are trying to cook!" Remy said through his cackling.

"...I'm so confused."

That just made the two Neutral Sides start laughing again. Virgil shook his head fondly at the two.

"What made you stop down here little one?" Sail asked, still grinning.

Virgil shrugged. "I might've missed you guys or whatever."

" _Awwwwwww babes!!_ " Remy exclaimed as he launched himself towards Virgil. "You can always visit us whenever you want!"

Virgil stumbled but hugged Remy back. "I know, just was thinking of you today."

Remy gave him a final squeeze before letting him go. "It's time for a manicure anyways! Your nails are crying out for help."

"So are your cuticles."

" _Excuse you._ "

Virgil snickered while Remy flicked tea water at him. Remy summoned the items needed, and all three Sides sat down at the table.

"Alright, let's get our fingers soaking." Remy poured scented water into bowls. They chatted idly for a few minutes before Remy removed his hands and started cleaning up his cuticles.

"Always put on your own oxygen mask first."

Once he was done, he worked on Saul's nails next, and finally moved into Virgil's.

"I know Saul's a basic bitch and only wants a clear coat-"

"Love you too bae."

"-but I'm assuming I raised you better?"

Virgil snorted. "Yeah, I-" he thought for a moment. "Do you have dark blue nail polish with glitter in it?"

/////

After watching trashy reality television for a few hours while being cuddled by his surrogate fathers, Virgil appeared back in the Light Side. His mouth watered when he smelled the aroma wafting in from the kitchen. He could hear giggling and kissing, so he cleared his throat loudly before entering.

Roman and Patton were both blushing and smiling.

"Did I interrupt something?" Virgil teased.

"It's okay sweetie, dinner's just about ready anyways! Just don't come in Roman's room without knocking later!"

It was Virgil's turn to blush as Patton continued. "What did you and your dads get up to?"

"Oh, we just did our nails and watched some television."

“ _Nails?!_ ” Patton whispered, vibrating in his spot.

Virgil chuckled. “Come on over Pat.”

Patton bounded over and looked at Virgil’s nails in awe. “ _They’re so pretty!!_ ”

Virgil’s face grew hot. “Thanks Pat.” He heard footsteps behind him.

“Indeed they are! Remy did a wonderful job!” Roman declared.

“Ooooooo Logie!! Look at Virgil’s nails!!”

Logan appraised Virgil’s nails with raised eyebrows. Logan had visible tension in his forehead, but had a small smile on his face.

“They are quite lovely, my dear.”

Virgil ducked his head. “Yeah, I know you’ve been super stressed lately and I know you like space, so…” he trailed off, unsure of how to continue his sentence, and just gestured wordlessly.

Logan understood. “That is so thoughtful Virgil,” he said somewhat thickly. “I love you.”

Virgil felt his eyes sting. “I love you too Lo.”

They were staring into each other’s eyes, heat building between them, when the timer went off, causing them both to startle.

“Sorry fellas! Veggies are done!”

Everyone sat down at the table and was drooling over the feast laid before them. Even _Roman_ ate in silence for a few minutes before starting up the conversation. Just before everyone finished, Patton brought out chocolate cupcakes filled with raspberry jam and topped with a white chocolate and dark chocolate ganache swirl. Once they were all stuffed beyond capacity and Patton decided it wouldn’t hurt the dishes to soak overnight, Patton and Roman went up to Roman’s room.

Logan turned to Virgil and smiled. “Would you like to watch _Planet Earth_?”

Virgil agreed, and soon they were watching field mice do what they do best. Virgil and Logan were holding each other on the couch with a blanket thrown over their legs. Virgil was rumbling intermittently, loving the scent of Logan and loving being held against a firm yet comfortable chest. Logan’s arms around him made him feel so loved and so safe he could cry. He loved having his arms around Logan, knowing that with Logan in his arms he could protect him. _And it helps that Logan’s sexy as hell too._

After a few episodes, thanks in large part to the massive meal Patton had put out, Virgil began dozing off. Logan roused him with a gentle kiss to his temple.

“Darling, we’ll feel better in the morning if we sleep in a proper bed.”

Virgil grumbled but followed Logan to the bedroom, only changing into sweatpants and leaving his t-shirt on. He crawled under the covers while he waited for Logan to finish brushing his teeth. Logan got into bed next to a very sleepy Virgil, mint on his breath. Virgil immediately reached out to hold Logan and rest his head on his nerd’s chest. He felt a puff of air on the top of his head and nuzzled against the man beneath him as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Happy Anniversary HBW, and happy birthday Virgil!!! <3


End file.
